Looking to the Future
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: *RATING CHANGE!* What if you alone could change the destiny of three knights. Would you? This is the story of one woman's journey. Rating will go up later on. This will be a TristanOC or a LancelotOC, haven't decided just yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: I do not own King Arthur nor do I own the characters from Charmed. I do however own Cameron. And any other of my OCs that make it into the story. Please let me know what you think of the story by leaving a review. The song at the end of the chapter is sung by Beverly Mitchell and is called Angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like Lancelot, Tristan, and Dagonet back?" Merlin asked Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights after hearing Arthur's claim to failure.

"You can return their lives to them?" Bors questioned Merlin.

"I am not powerful enough. But I could send you, Arthur, to plead for their lives." Merlin told him as he looked at the man who was starting to stand up.

"Do it!" Arthur said without a second thought. If he could get the lives back of at least three of his knights, then he would do it. "How will I know when I find him?"

"She's the Charmed Angel." Merlin said before Arthur disappeared.

(2012)

Twenty four year old, Cameron Halliwell walked into the manor she shared with her brothers Wyatt and Chris.

"Cam, is that you?" Chris called out from the kitchen.

"No! It's the boogie man." Cameron called to her brother, who just celebrated his 27th birthday two weeks ago.

"Cam, can you come here please?" Wyatt called out to her.

Cameron set her purse and keys down and walked into the kitchen to see her brothers, her father, and a dark haired man that she had never seen before wearing an outfit not of the right era.

"Arthur Castus this is Cameron Halliwell. Cameron is the Charmed Angel." Leo Wyatt said to the man.

"What is going on?" Cameron asked unsure as she looked from face to face, finally landing on her brother Wyatt's face.

"Three of Arthur's knights are dead before their time." Wyatt said in his serious tone to make his sister understand that there was no joke in the matter that they were discussing.

"You said if I go back in time, I can never come home again. I can only ever look in on family, nothing more." Cameron said looking her father in the eyes.

Leo stared into his daughter's dark blue eyes before telling her that it was still true.

"So you want me to give up my life here for what? A life with no family or friends? To fulfill some destiny that Chris read about three years ago in a book?" Cameron asked before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to her room, which used to be her Aunt Phoebe's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She'll come around." Chris said to Arthur awhile after Cameron had fled upstairs.

"How can you be so certain?" Arthur questioned him.

"It's her destiny." Wyatt said putting his two cents in.

"No, because when it comes down to it, Cam will do the right thing no matter what the cost is to her. She doesn't care about consequences any more." Chris said.

"It might help if you talk to her. Explain what happened. Why these men deserve to be brought back to life." Leo said to Arthur.

"That is a good idea. Come with me, I'll take you to her room." Chris said as he started towards the stairs and up to Cameron's bedroom.

Once Chris and Arthur were outside the door Chris turned to Arthur and said, "Wait here for a second."

Chris walked into his sister's room and looked at her. She had changed outfits. She was now wearing a pair of black running shorts and a white sports bra. Cameron was in the middle of zipping up her gray jacket. Her blonde hair was loose for the usually ponytail she wore it in. Her blue eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey, Cam." Chris said sitting on the edge of her queen size bed.

"Go away Chris." Cameron said from where she sat at her vanity staring at a picture of her and their mother, Piper, four months before she died.

"Cam, can you please just listen to what the man has to say?" Chris asked her with a sigh in his voice.

"It's not fair Chris. You and Wyatt both got more time with Mom then I did. And most of the memories I had of her are gone. And now the three of you are asking me to give up my life to save three men that have already passed." Cameron said summing up what she knew Chris wanted to talk to her about.

"Before their time, just like Mom. Just like Aunt Phoebe." Chris said as he got off the bed and headed to the door to let Arthur in.

"Destiny is a bunch of crap and you know it!" Cameron shouted at Chris.

"So is what you are doing. Mom would at least get to know the cause of what she was saying no to first." Chris said opening the door to allow Arthur to come into the room. Cameron moved from the vanity to her bed, where she sat with the pillows to her back.

"Chris, get out." Cameron said looking at her older brother and then to Arthur Castus.

"Cam-"Chris started, but was sent flying out of the room and the door was slammed shut before he could come back in.

"Have a seat and tell me why I should give up my life to save three of your knights that have already died." Cameron said to Arthur as she motioned for him to have a seat where he pleased in her room.

A few hours later Arthur walked out of Cameron's room unsure as to what her decision would be. She was hard to read. Just like Tristan. He hoped that her choice would to be to aid him. Although he felt bad about her not being able to return home afterwards, but being the reason the knights were dead didn't sit well with him. Especially if there was something he could do about it. He just hoped that this woman would take all he said to heart; otherwise he would have to tell the others that Dagonet, Tristan, and Lancelot would not be returning to enjoy the freedom that they had fought for 15 long years for.

After a few hours, Cameron came out of her room holding onto her two German Sheppard puppies.

"How did they die? Were they fighting for something? Someone?" Cameron asked Arthur who was sitting next to her brother Wyatt.

"They were fighting for their freedom. They almost had it. They have been fighting for it for 15 years." Arthur said as he stood up.

"Who told you about me? How did you get here?" Cameron asked as she set the puppies on the floor to play.

"Merlin. He said he was sending me to plead for their lives. I did not know that you would be unable to return to your own home." Arthur said as he held her gaze. After a few moments, Cameron finally broke eye contact with Arthur.

"Wyatt, can you get me some of the potions I am going to need. Please." Cameron asked her eldest brother before heading back up the stairs.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"She's leaving." Chris said before following Cameron up the stairs.

Chris walked into Cameron's room. She was packing things she would need. He noticed she was wearing their mother's engagement and wedding rings on a chain around her neck. She wasn't wearing them downstairs.

"Taking Mom's rings?" Chris asked.

"I need something of her with me." Cameron said as she continued to pack.

"I know. So you've decided then? To go?" Chris questioned his sister.

"I thought I was clear downstairs. You are going to take care of Elle for me, right?" Cameron asked Chris as she wiped the tears in her eyes away.

"What about Dex?" Chris asked watching her pack some extra stuff.

"Dex is coming with me. That way I have at least one friend. Elle needs constant care and medicine. You can give her that. I can't. Not anymore, anyways." Cameron said as she finished packing.

Chris walked up to his sister and grabbed her right wrist. He put his hand over the inside of her wrist before it started glowing. As quickly as the glowing started, it stopped.

"Our symbol. Passed down from generation to generation. Mom had it in the same place. Just promise not to forget about me." Chris said picking up her bag before heading downstairs. Cameron picked up Dex and with a final glance around her room, she closed the door and walked down stairs after Chris.

"I put the stuff in your bag." Wyatt said before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I will miss you Wyatt. Make sure Chris finds himself a good wife. And you find one as well." Cameron said as they let go of one another.

"Nothing will make us settle down." Wyatt said with a sad smile as he wiped his sister's tears off her face.

"I love you Wyatt." Cameron told him.

"I love you, too, baby sister." Wyatt told her before she turned her attention to her other brother.

"Don't forget to walk Elle and take her to her monthly vet appointments. And stay safe. Please." Cameron said as she held Dex and hugged Chris.

"I love you Cameron. Don't ever forget it." Chris whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Chris. Take care of yourself and Wyatt. I will be thinking about you always." Cameron told him before kissing his cheek and walking up to her father.

"Good luck, Dad. Keep them in line. Or they won't respect you." Cameron said.

"I will." Leo told his only daughter as she picked up her bag. It was at this moment that Leo wished he had been closer to her, like her brothers were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Cameron and Arthur returned to his home. She started working on bringing back his friends immediately. Merlin was watching over Lancelot, for Cameron worked on him first. She did what she could, but now only time would tell when the knight would awake.

Arthur, Galahad, and Bors walked into the room where Cameron was currently working on reviving Dagonet. Dex started barking after they entered the room.

Cameron was sitting next to Dagonet on the bed with her hands over his arrow wounds from his last battle with Arthur and his fellow knights against the Saxons. Cameron's hands over Dag's wounds were glowing and then it suddenly stopped glowing.

"Dex! Stop!" Cameron yelled as she rested her head in her hands.

"Milady are you well?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Cameron told him.

"You should rest." Bors told her.

"I will, once I'm done with healing them. You should check on your friend. He's awake." Cameron said as Dex started growling and barking to an empty space in the room.

"Well look what I found here. Someone's in the wrong century." Cole Turner, Cameron's Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband said as he shimmered into the room. He was also known as the former demon called Belthazor, whom her family had stripped him of his powers and demon side until he escaped from hell.

"Cole." Cameron said with hate in her voice as Guinevere walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked not taking her eyes off her former uncle whom she never really trusted.

"That is what I always liked about you, Cam. You are direct and to the point on everything. And you look just like Phoebe. You even dress like her. I do miss her." Cole said.

"You have nerve mentioning my aunt, whom you murdered along with your own unborn child and her sisters." Cameron said as she created a shield to cover Dag's body.

"Same clothes you traveled in, huh?" Cole asked as a white light turned into a shield to protect Arthur and his friends.

"What do you want from me?" Cameron demanded.

"I'm just here to let you know that I'm back. This time one of us will die." Cole said turning to look at Arthur.

"Watch out, Cameron. I'll be ready this time." Cole said and once she turned her attention and eyes back to Dagonet, Cole threw the energy ball that was in his hand before he shimmered away.

Cameron was hit on her side. It wasn't fatal or anything, but it still hurt. When she lifted her hand from the wound she saw the blood and took off her jacket and pressed it into the wound hoping the pressure would help stop the bleeding.

"Can you heal it?" Galahad asked as Arthur came to look at the wound.

"If I had not healed your friends, yes. But now my powers are drained from the healing." Cameron said as she removed the jacket to see the wound. It was like so many other energy ball wounds that she had received over the years. She lightly touched the wound and hissed in pain.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked her.

"That was my Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband. He's a murderer. He killed my Aunt Phoebe, his unborn child, my mother, and my mother's half-sister." Cameron said as she used her palm to wipe away the tears she knew were close to spilling over.

After eight more weeks of working endlessly to bring back the fallen knights, Cameron's work was done. Lancelot, Dagonet, and Tristan were alive and well. For the last few days the knights celebrated the return of their brothers. Cameron had been in her room while they celebrated. Healing them, had taken a lot more then she thought it would. So she stayed in the room that Arthur gave her to regain her strength and to rest.

On the ninth week Cameron was in her chambers, wearing one of Guinevere's dresses. Arthur told her that she needed to be present during the feast which was being held in her honor. Cameron had told Arthur that it was unnecessary, but he had insisted on it. Just as Cameron was about to second guess the dress she was wearing there was a knock on her door to her room that she had grown accustomed to.

When Cameron opened the door she was taken back a bit when she saw it was Arthur on the other side of the door.

"Hi." Cameron said looking at the man standing in front of her.

"The feast shall begin soon. I have come to escort you down." Arthur said hold out his arm for her to take, and she did just that.

"So what is the point of this feast?" Cameron asked as they left her chambers.

"It is to honor you. You gave up your life in your world to save three knights that you didn't know." Arthur told her as they entered the tavern where the knights were already seated along with Guinevere and Vanora, who had closed the tavern to everyone besides the knights.

"Cameron, this is Dagonet, Lancelot, and Tristan. These are my knights, my friends, my brothers that you saved. Knights, this is Lady Cameron who gave up her life in her world for us. She is the one who healed three of our fallen brothers." Arthur said as he seated Cameron between Dagonet and Tristan.

"She is the one we drink to this night!" Lancelot proclaimed as he raised his ale in the air.

"To Cam!" Bors shouted and everyone raised their mugs of ale in the air and toasted to Cameron right before the food came.

Dinner was very fast and the night drew on fast as well. Cameron was sitting in the corner with Dex. She could tell the pup missed his sister. She knew because she missed her brothers. Everyday she would look at the tattoo of a dog's paw with scratch marks that her brother Chris put on her wrist for her. Jols had been so nice to her, especially when he found Dex in the stables while Cameron was resting or healing the knights.

Cameron had noticed that all of the knights seemed to be a lot happier then when she had first met them. She was so nervous, because she didn't want to let anyone down.

"Sing your son to sleep." Vanora said handing the newest member of their ever growing family to his father.

"I don't sing. Cam! I heard you sing the other night. Sing to number 12, please." Bors said as Galahad took the puppy from her lap and Bors placed the child into her arms as she stood up.

Cameron looked down at the small child in her arms before she began to sing.

_Have you ever met an angel  
Whose smile is like the sun  
Whose laugh is like a melody  
That reaches everyone  
_

Cameron looked down at the child as he yawned and closed his eyes

_  
Have you ever hugged an angel  
Swept up in their embrace  
And swear there's nothing in this world  
That makes you feel that way  
_

The knights, Guinevere and Vanora all watched as Cameron sang her song to number 12. They didn't think she would actually do it as Vanora was going to take the child and do it herself, but then she started to sing.

_Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend  
_

Cameron smiled down at the child who was now fast asleep in her arms. But Cameron continued on with her song. It was the same one that her mother used to sing to her when she was little.

_  
Have you felt the strength of an angel  
When you need it the most  
Lifted by those gentle wings  
You know you're not alone  
Every now and then I feel the peace inside  
Wherever life may take me, I'm guided by the light_

Tristan from where he sat eating his apple, watched Cameron sing and sway back and forth to make the child sleep, but she continued to do so even after the child was asleep.

_Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_

Cameron remembered the long week it took her to memorize the song as a child. But after she did, she never forgot it. It would always remind her of her life back in her world as well as her mother.

_Cause I have really loved an angel  
How could I ever be the same  
Cause I have had to let go of my angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_

After finishing her song, the child was fast asleep, and was snoring a little bit and so Cameron handed the child back to his mother.

A/N: So that is it for chapter one. Please let me know what you think of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron stood on the wall just looking out. She couldn't stop thinking about her brother Chris. The last time that she fought Cole, she and Cole nearly died. Cameron survived because of Chris. Cole survived because he was helped by his seer. But this time Cameron was alone in this fight.

"What troubles you?" Arthur asked as he walked up to Cameron and stood next to her.

"I was just thinking about the last time I fought him. The only reason I survived was because of my brother. He saved me. This time he isn't here to help me. I know one of us will truly die this time." Cameron said with a deep sigh.

"You fear death?" Arthur asked her.

"Sometimes I do. I've nearly died more times then I can count on both my hands. The only thing is, I haven't lived my life all the way yet. I haven't found love and I haven't had kids yet. That is something I've always wanted. But now I have no idea what will happen. Well that scares me the most." Cameron said as she looked at Arthur and then back out over the wall. She didn't have a view like this at home that is for sure.

"Have faith in yourself. You will be fine. I know you will be." Arthur said as he put his hand on her bare shoulder before he walked away.

Cameron was wearing a dark green dress that showed off her shoulders and some of her back. Her hair was down and slightly curled. Cole hadn't been back since that day when she was healing Dagonet. She was still worried about it though.

In the past few weeks, Cameron had gotten to know most of the knights pretty well and she was also befriended my Vanora. Having another woman around to talk to was a blessing in Cameron's point of view.

"One would think you don't like to be in the company of the knights." Tristan said from behind Cameron.

"Then it is a good thing that I don't care what others think." Cameron said not looking at the one knight that she barely knew anything about.

"Why do you stay in this world? Why not return to your own world? Don't you have family or something?" Tristan asked as he took a bite of his apple.

"Because I can't! I would go back if I had a choice. I would love to see my brothers again. They are the closest thing I have to my mother. Most days I can't even remember anything about her because I had to prove that I could face a demon before I was ready. My brothers remember everything about my mother, and I struggle to remember the simplest detail. Why are you here?" Cameron asked him.

Before Tristan could give Cameron a response Galahad ran up to them.

"Come. Arthur wishes for everyone to celebrate tonight." Galahad said before rushing off back to the tavern before either Cameron or Tristan could utter a single word to him.

"Are you coming?" Tristan questioned her as he turned to follow the path that Galahad had just fled towards.

"What's the point? So I can get drunk and have Lancelot try and convince me why I should allow him bed me? Not my cup of tea. But if you decide not to stay drinking all night long then come to my chambers and I will show you what a good time really feels like." Cameron said before she gave Tristan a lingering kiss on his lips. She also bit his bottom lip before releasing his lips and heading to her chambers without looking back to see what his reaction was.

When Cameron arrived at her chambers she took off her jewelry and took the few pins that were in her hair out when someone started pounding on the door to her chambers.

Cameron walked from the vanity that Arthur had set up in her room for her as a gift to her. When Cameron reached the door and opened it up she was only half surprised to see that Tristan was there. He actually came to see what she actually meant.

"Why me?" Tristan questioned her once he was in Cameron's room and she had shut the door.

"Why did you come here?" Cameron questioned him as she walked back to her vanity.

"Don't be coy." Tristan told her.

"Look, you wouldn't have come here tonight if you didn't feel anything for me. Just do me a favor, alright? Don't toy with my heart. I've had it broken too many times. I will make you a deal while we are at it. I will not bed another man and you will not bed another woman if this goes on past tonight." Cameron told him the speech that she had in her head, but didn't finish because Tristan cut her off by kissing her, and he kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with just as much passion that he kissed her with.

As he pulled on the laces of her dress, he backed her towards the bed. Her green dress fell off, but was caught midway when she was against the bed.

Tristan's hands moved into her hair as his lips moved down to her neck as she worked on getting his tunic off of his body.

When she finished with the tunic, her hands went to his belt as his waist and he pulled her dress so that is was pooled at her feet.

As soon as Cameron pulled Tristan's belt off it went flying across her room and Tristan's lips traveled to her throat and Cameron tried to hold in the groan that was building up in her throat.

When she noticed her lack of clothing compared to his she slowly untied the front of his breeches and slowly pulled them down and he slowly stepped out of them as he lay on the bed waiting for her to join him. Slowly Cameron approaches the and slightly leans on the bed running her finger down his arm.

"Is this what you want? If not, tell me now and I shall walk out that door." Tristan said looking into Cameron's eyes.

"If you stop now, I will make sure that you will never bare children." Cameron said honestly.

Tristan picked up Cameron's slender body up and over his balancing her on his legs, hips, and stomach. And little by little he grabs the lower of her soft warm back.

Tristan slightly lifts Cameron's body with his strong arms and forces her to sheath him kike a sword. In unison they both intake sharp breaths through their noses.

As Tristan gently lifts his hips he wrapped his harms around her waist and in one smooth motion rolled Cameron onto her back. Cameron pulled Tristan down to her mouth interlocking her legs with his. Cameron takes his lips into her mouth and begins sucking and pulling as Tristan begins to move in and out slow and then fast and then faster until like wood and stone creating a fire they ignite leading each other into a haze of pure wild passion.

Cameron could feel the tips of her fingers begin to serge and tingle. Their chests' lifting with each others was like a drug that made her head spin and her heart leap with adrenaline.

The flat of his hands caressing her back sent chills' coursing through her as the gaps between their bodies was reunited with the cold air and then back to the engulfing warmth that he gave. His hands worked their way to find hers and slowly clasped them over her head.

Cameron and Tristan looked directly into each others eyes and paused as they both revisited their close encounter as they knew that if the simple silence could speak they knew that neither wanted it to end. With a sudden jolt she was released.

Cameron lay in the bed alone and before she realized what happened she looked to the door to see Tristan's clothed body slipping out. Again she was in silence, but this time it had just one voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three weeks of nothing, but training Cameron felt confident that she was getting close to being able to hold her own against Cole. She knew she could not beat him, bit without help.

"Cam! Cameron! Come quick!" Vanora yelled running into Cameron's designated training room.

Cameron was wearing a red muscle tee that showed off her abs and stomach and she also wore black running shorts and boots that Arthur's wife had given to her.

"Vanora, what's wrong?" Cameron asked her friend as she wiped the sweat off her face.

"Some men took Guinevere and the knights. Left this for you." Vanora said handing the letter to Cameron with shaky hands.

_Cam,_

_If you want to see your friends alive again come and get them_

_Cole Turner_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord, the alarms have been activated yet there is no one there." One of Cole's loyal followers informed him.

"Good. No one is to touch Cameron." Cole ordered as he was walking to where his "guests" were at.

"How do you know that it is the Charmed Angel?" the follower asked.

"Cameron will come, because she can't stand to let an innocent get hurt if she can help it." Cole said before dismissing the demon.

"What do you want with Cam?" Arthur demanded to know.

"I want nothing of her. I need her dead. With her gone there will be no witch or any magical being powerful enough to stop anything I have planned for the future." Cole said laughing as he sat in his chair.

"Only you are wrong." Chris Halliwell said walking in the cavern with his sister at his side.

"Well isn't this nice? A family reunion." Cole said with a sneer.

"That is exactly what this is and you can't break me or my family." Cameron said before flicking her wrist and sending Cole flying along with his chair into the wall.

"Take care of them Chris." Cameron said looking at Arthur and then back to her brother again.

Before Cameron could mutter another word Chris put a charm necklace around her neck for protection.

"Get them all to safety and protect them." Cameron said as she walked to where Cole landed.

"Not fond of flying?" Cameron asked grinning at her former uncle.

"Why don't you try it?" Cole suggested before he flung her at the cage Lancelot was still in.

As Cameron fell to the ground, she heard Lancelot yell to her to get up but she was taken over by a dizzy spell. When Cameron did get to her feet Cole had his hands out stretched in front of him.

"You have been a busy woman since coming here. So tell me, who is the father of your child? Or is it supposed to be a secret?" Cole asked as Cameron backed away from him.

"I know nothing of what you speak." Cameron said denying what she knew to be true in her heart and mind.

"LIAR! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE UNTOUCHED!" Cole screamed at her as he threw a fireball straight at her.

Cameron deflected it with ease.

"You ought to know this by now Cole; I don't follow anyone's plan unless it is mine." Cameron said as Chris stood beside her.

"What you think that the two of you can defeat me?" Cole questioned them before he started laughing.

"No, not us." Chris said with a smile while Cameron chanted her summoning spell.

Before Cole knew what was happening, blue and white orbs appeared around Cameron and Chris.

"You can't even defeat me on your own. How pathetic!" Cole said laughing, but stopped when he saw Phoebe Halliwell with her sister Prue.

"And this is supposed to scare me? You have to be joking? What about the power of three? Don't you need Piper?" Cole questioned them.

"No, we have Cam. She is Piper's daughter. She has the power." Phoebe said with a smile to her niece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cameron, please wake up. You can't die, it isn't you time yet." Arthur said holding Cam's hand while she slept in her bed. She had been sleeping for seven weeks now. Cole was no longer the problem, but if she did not wake, what would happen to the child that grew inside of her?

"She has not even moved a limb since that day. What will happen to her now?" Lancelot asked from the doorway where he stood.

"Her brother was confident that she would wake up." Arthur said.

"That's because Chris thinks he knows everything." Cameron whispered.

"Cameron!" Lancelot shouted in surprise.

"That is my name. Is there a reason you are shouting?" Cameron asked opening her eyes to see Arthur and Lancelot.

"My apologies, my lady." Lancelot said before leaving to inform his brothers that Lady Cameron was now awake.

"How long have I been out?" Cameron asked turning her attention to Arthur.

"Seven weeks. Your brother said not to let anyone examine you because it would endanger the life of your child. Whose child do you carry?" Arthur asked concerned for the woman who was a sister to him.

"I trusted him not to break my heart like I told him not to but he left anyways. The child if it still lives is Tristan's. I don't remember much of what happened. Is Cole dead?" Cameron asked.

"He is. He will no longer haunt you or your family." Arthur told her.

"You are my family, Arthur. You are my third brother. For that I am grateful." Cameron said hugging him from where she still lay in bed.

"What do you plan to do next?" Arthur asked her

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Family problems and so much more going on right now. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you want to see happen in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months after facing Cole, Cameron was into her fourth month of pregnancy. Even though she was sleeping long hours, Cameron still could not get enough sleep and when she couldn't sleep she would take walks to clear the thoughts in her head and the dreams that invaded her mind at all hours, especially when her mind would wander.

"And what is Lady Cameron doing here at this late hour?" Lancelot asked coming up behind her.

"Lancelot. You scared me. What are you doing here?" Cameron asked as she turned and looked at the knight that she had been spending a lot of time with.

"I was just out walking. There is a problem that plays over and over in my head. I just don't know what to do about it." Lancelot told her with a sigh. 

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" Cameron asked as they continued on walking without a destination in mind.

"I have spoken to Arthur. He believes that I should tell the ones involved about it and soon." Lancelot said not looking at her.

"Who does this problem involve?" Cameron questioned him.

"Tristan and you. As well as your unborn child." Lancelot said looking into her eyes.

"What do you speak of?" Cameron asked as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"The child you carry does not belong to Tristan." Lancelot told her as he now stood directly in front of her. He had thought when he told her it would be different.

"I did not sleep with you." Cameron said before she backed away from Lancelot.

"You said that if I stopped you would make sure that I would never bare children." Lancelot said as he reached his hand out for hers.

"Don't touch me!" Cameron yelled at him before she started to back track and ran from where Lancelot still stood.

Cameron ended up in Arthur's quarters. She thanked whatever god there was that Arthur's intended was visiting her father.

"Arthur! Wake up!" Cameron yelled as she stood near the end of his bed.

"Cameron. Has something happened? Are you hurt?" Arthur asked suddenly alert.

"Yes. Did you or did you not promise my brother that you would take care of me?" Cameron asked lighting a candle so she could see Arthur's face.

"I did." Arthur stated before Cameron cut off the rest of what he was going to say.

"How does lying to me, protect me? Lancelot says he told you. And yet you failed to mention this to me. Why?" Cameron asked practically screaming as she felt the tears in her eyes.

"Please sit and I will tell you it all. Please." Arthur requested as he patted a spot on the bed near him.

"Fine." Cameron conceded after staring at Arthur for a good few minutes before she sat on the bed.

"Lancelot and Tristan came to see me, separately. Both having memories of things that did not happen or could not remember ever happening. Guinevere has gone to seek Merlin's advice. He might know what has happened. But for this moment, we do not know who has fathered your child, my sister. I am sorry." Arthur told her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You have done nothing wrong." Cameron said as she let the tears fall down her face and onto Arthur's shoulder.

"You are hurting and I could not prevent the pain you are feeling." Arthur said as he kissed the top of her head.

When a few moments passed and there was no reply from Cameron, Arthur shifted and laid her down on the bed and saw that his sister had fallen asleep. Arthur didn't have the heart to wake her so he let her sleep and he fell back asleep after blowing out the candle. Before falling asleep, Arthur remembered when she first came. The first week after she healed his brothers in arms, she wouldn't sleep in her room because she didn't feel safe, but she felt safe with him and so she slept next to him in his bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When Cameron woke up she was confused by her surrounding. This was not her bed, this was not her room. This was not Arthur's bed, nor was it his room._

"_Still alive, are ya?" a voice said with a laugh._

"_Who are you?" Cameron asked trying to see where the voice was coming from._

"_Arthur cares deeply for you." The voice said._

"_That's what friends do. Who are you?" Cameron asked looking towards where the voice was coming from._

"_Has it been that long since you've heard my voice, sister?" the voice asked as they stepped into the light so Cameron could see who her captor was._

"_Wyatt? What has happened to you?" Cameron asked taking in his appearance._

"_I don't even get a thank you! Look at you! You're pregnant and you don't even know who the father is!" Wyatt yelled at her._

_Cameron looked down at her stomach and noticed for the first time since she woke up that her clothes were that of her old life. She was wearing a black flowy skirt and an orange top that made it obvious that she was expecting a child._

"_I want to see my friends!" Cameron demanded from her oldest brother._

"_Why should I let you see the ones that have changed who you are?" Wyatt questioned her as he walked towards her._

"_Please, Wyatt." Cameron pleaded with her brother, hoping that if she changed tactics then she would be able to see her friends and get out of this mess._

"_I am sorry Cam, but not seeing them is for your own good." Wyatt told her before he turned away from her and left the room and sealed it with dark magic so that Cameron could not leave to room._

"_WYATT!" Cameron screamed hoping her brother would return._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is wrong with her?" Lancelot asked the healer.

"I fear I do not have the answers you seek. It seems as if she is just sleeping. I would guess when the lady is ready to wake she will." The healer said before he left the knights and the sleeping lady on the bed in the room.

"She is in a dream world. She spoke of it once. Some magical being has summoned her to another place." Dagonet said from where he stood next to Bors in Arthur's room.

"Can she return?" Gawain asked.

"She never finished the story." Dagonet said not taking his eyes off of Cameron's sleeping form.

Just as Lancelot was about to speak a gust of wind came into the room and faded as fast as it had come leaving Cameron's brother Chris in its wake.

"What the hell?" Chris asked as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"Who are you?" Bors questioned the man who had Tristan's sword against his throat.

"He's Cameron's brother." Arthur said looking at the man who was now before the last of the knights.

"Why isn't she awake? And who brought me here?" Chris asked as Tristan removed his sword from his neck.

"Chris!" Cameron's voice said but it was not coming from the sleeping woman on the bed.

"Cam?" Chris asked.

"Hold on just a sec." Cameron told him before she appeared a few seconds later. It was an astral projection.

"Chris, I need your help. Something isn't right." Cameron told him.

"Like me being here?" Chris asked looking at her.

"Don't worry, you will be going back. What is going on with Wyatt?" Cameron asked

"He hasn't really been himself since you left. He's turned. What's going on with you?" Chris questioned her.

"I'm pregnant." Cameron stated.

"I noticed that from your stomach. But you know what I meant." Chris said.

"I fell asleep in Arthur's room after we talked because I was too drained to go to my own room. When I awoke I had a visit with Wyatt. He has me trapped." Cameron said with a sigh as she sat at the end of the bed.

"Is it bad?" Chris asked.

"He has me sealed in a room by magic. I can't leave or wake up. His followers have brought me food that is poisoned. Part of his plan to kill my child." Cameron said.

"Because if he doesn't kill your child, then he can't take you home." Chris said 

"Can't she use her magic to get out?" Dagonet asked

"She doesn't have enough power." Chris said turning his attention from his sister to the tall knight.

"Who are you talking to?" Cameron asked

"Your friends are here. The big guy was asking if you could use your powers." Chris said.

"Can't she see us?" Galahad asked from his spot near Tristan.

"She can only hear and see people with magic in their blood." Chris said.

"Chris he's coming back. I will contact you again as soon as I can, but you need to get me out of here before he gets more aggressive." Cameron told him as she gave him a look to say you know exactly what I speak of.

A/N: Okay so many things have been going on lately. I got pretty sick for a while which is why I didn't update sooner. Then my nephew is living with us right now and he takes up a lot of energy and time. And then my keyboard for some reason has been acting very strange and couldn't type this out and sooner then I did. But here you go. The next chapter. It is a little shorter but the next will be about the same as the second chapter. I am going on a little trip so I should have time to write. lol. Now please go and leave me a review and maybe an idea or something? Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter and as always ideas are always welcomed!

"Cameron, why don't you eat something?" Wyatt asked on his third visit since she had been forced into confinement.

"What's the point? So you can kill me and my child?" Cameron asked looking at the man who looked like her brother, but was not by any stretch of the imagination. This man may have the memories of her brother, and may look and talk like him, but it was not him.

"Cammie, you have to understand where I am coming from here." Wyatt said looking at his sister.

"Don't call me that! Only my brother can call me that and you aren't him! He wouldn't want his future niece or nephew dead! And you know it!" Cameron screamed.

"I AM YOUR BROTHER! I AM PROTECTING YOU!" Wyatt yelled at her before he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur stood in his room wishing and praying that there was some way to protect Cameron and her child. He hoped he could help in some way. He might not be of the same blood line, but she was still his sister.

Chris was having trouble finding a way to help his sister. So many of his plans had failed and she still hadn't contacted anyone in a week. Chris was starting to get worried about her.

The weather was horrible and mood of all the knights, Arthur and Chris did nothing for anyone. The moods just ran off and onto everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks since Wyatt took Cameron when she was visited by a familiar face.

"Cameron." The woman said after she appeared about ten feet away from Cameron.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Cameron asked unsure as she looked at the woman before her.

"Hey. I have heard your prayers and so have your mom and Aunt Prue and Paige. But I know a situation close to yours." Phoebe said walking the distance and hugging her niece.

"Aunt Phoebe. I've missed you so much." Cameron said with tears glistening her eyes.

"I know you do. But don't worry. I will always be watching over you. But you need to get out before you lose your child. The reason your brother needs your child head is because he will be an angel of light. He will turn the tide in a future to come." Phoebe said placing her hand on Cameron's ever growing belly.

"I am having a son? Who is the father? Is it Tristan or Lancelot?" Cameron asked all at once.

"You will have a son. And more children later on in your life there. The father of this child is Lancelot. I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't answer anymore, besides how to get back to your new life." Phoebe told her.

"Aunt Phoebe, how do I know this is the right life for me? I mean look at me. I haven't done anything, but cause drama in these good men's lives. Wyatt is evil and wants his own nephew dead." Cameron said with a sad sigh.

"Cam, Wyatt isn't who you remember him to be. Chris is happy for you. And I am sorry to say, but drama follows our family everywhere. I don't think your friends mind because they care for you. You saved three of their friends' lives. Sweetheart, listen to me. Things happen for a reason and even if you don't believe it, these people care for you." Phoebe said.

"Why me? Why am I the one to give up everything for a world that I am foreign to? I had a good life and I was a great person-"Cameron was cut off by her aunt.

"That's just it! You had a good life, but you were destined for a great one because you are a great person. I am proud to call you my niece, but I do need to be honest with you. We've known about your destiny for a while." Phoebe told her.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked as she sat on the bed in the room.

"We were visited by the angel of destiny when you were four years old. You were sleeping upstairs. Me and Piper were the only other ones in the house. The angel said that we needed to keep you alive because you have some great destiny ahead of you in another place." Phoebe explained as she stood near where Cameron had sat down.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Cameron asked in shock.

"You were just a kid. Piper wanted you to have a life and not worry about things." Phoebe told her.

"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it? I can't believe none of you told me this." Cameron said

"Cameron, you have to understand something." Phoebe said with a sigh.

"Like what? That my family whom I love has been lying to me for the better part of my life? Or that I am the reason my brother, Wyatt has turned evil?" Cameron asked as she yelled.

"That's not true! No one could have known that he would react the way he did. But you most know it was your destiny to be in the history books with Arthur and his knights. We tried so many times to tell you about what was to happen but every time we tried we couldn't do it. We couldn't take away that smile from your face. We tried for years but then your mom died and she didn't want you to know until it was time. Chris stumbled upon it, but he promised never to tell and he kept his word." Phoebe told her as she let a few tears fall down her face.

"Chris knew? For how long did he know?" Cameron asked shocked that her brother never said anything to her.

"Ten years." Phoebe said honestly as she looked into her niece's hurt eyes.

Before Cameron could ask any further questions she disappeared from the room which her eldest brother had trapped her in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cameron?" Chris asked unsure if the spell had gone wrong or right.

Cameron opened her eyes to see her brother on her right and the knights spread out over the room watching her intently. She took a deep breath and punched Chris where ever her fist landed.

"What was that for?" Chris asked as he held his bleeding nose.

That was for lying to me for more then ten years! I know that you, mom, Phoebe, and dad all knew about me. But not one of you told me about it and don't tell me that you were protecting me because you know that isn't the truth!" Cameron said as she took off the covers covering her body.

"You should rest. You have not moved in a while." Galahad told her.

"I'm fine." Cameron said as she took Arthur's arm and left the others in their wake.

Cameron and Arthur ended up alone in the stables.

"Are you well, Cameron?" Arthur asked as she sat on a bale of hay.

"My whole life, my family has been keeping secrets from me about my life. It isn't right." Cameron said as she put both her hands on her bulging stomach.

"I do not believe they would do that without a reason." Arthur said sitting next to her as he took one of her hands into his and placed his other on her stomach.

"She said they never told me because they wished to protect me. They knew I would come here, they knew I would get pregnant; they knew who the father of my child would be and what my child is. Yet they never told me any of it. None! That did nothing to protect me. Nothing at all! It just makes me angry." Cameron said with a long sigh.

"I have missed you, my sister." Arthur told her as he looked at her.

"I have missed being here as well as you and the other knights." Cameron said giving him a small smile.

"You said you know who the father of your child is and what your child will be. How is this possible?" Arthur asked.

"My aunt visited me. She told me since I will have lived my life before she was born. It is Lancelot's son." Cameron said.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get out but things have not been going my way. I intend to write this weekend so that I have something to post when I come home! As always please leave a review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Date: March 1, 2009

Title: Looking To The Future

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 5 of?

Rating: M (for language and adult situations)

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, nothing else…….

Summary: What if you alone could change the destiny of three knights. Would you? This is the story of one woman's journey. Rating will go up later on. This will be a TristanOC or a LancelotOC, haven't decided just yet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cameron stood looking at her brother in shock. She was with the knights, between Tristan and Dagonet. She put a protective hand over her bulging stomach.

"Are you nuts?" Cameron asked him. It had not even been a week since she told him that she loved living here, and how happy she was that she had people who understood her and cared for her.

"Look, Dad and I never thought it would work, but we think it will. It's worded so that you won't be hurt and your unborn child will feel nothing." Chris said.

"No, Chris. I can't. That isn't my home anymore." Cameron said looking at her brother.

"Cam, you, me and my dad, together we can destroy the black." Chris said.

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked looking at her brother.

"You, me, and dad can defeat the black together." Chris said.

"That's not what you said. You said your dad." Cameron said moving closer to the knights.

"You know what I meant." Chris said looking at her.

"No, I really don't think I do. Why weren't you named the Charmed Angel Chris? Mom is a witch and Leo is white lighter," Cameron said as she tried to remember something from a memory. "You can't be the Charmed Angel because technically Leo isn't an angel. So that means we don't have the same fathers. Why are you letting me know all this now? Don't you think it would have been good to know when I was growing up? Or even before I came here?" Cameron questioned her brother.

"We couldn't tell you." Chris said with a sigh as Lancelot moved closer to Cameron.

"Wouldn't or couldn't? You had years to tell me. Before my destiny was put on the table. Why didn't you tell me?" Cameron asked.

"Because Mom asked me not to. She wanted you to have the same father as Wyatt and me," Chris said with a sigh.

"Well its too late for that isn't it Chris?" Cameron asked staring into her brother's eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Chris said.

"Time and space was bent

To borrow what was needed

Take back what is no longer needed here

Send him back from once he came

To fill his destiny away from here."

Cameron chanted the spell off the top of her head that would take Chris back home, to his home, because Cameron was already there.

"I am sorry Cam," was the last thing Chris said before he disappeared leaving Cameron in a room full of men as tears came down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you spoken to Lancelot?" Arthur asked coming up behind Cameron as she stood looking out over the wall.

"Not yet. I'm not sure if what my aunt told me is true. She helped me get out, but she was so close to my mother. What if she knew all along? What if it isn't Lancelot's? What if it is Tristan's? What would I do then?" Cameron asked as she shivered a bit.

"You don't believe she spoke the truth?" Arthur questioned her.

"I don't know what to think. A week ago, if you had asked me who my father was, I could tell you. But if you ask me now, I have no idea," Cameron said as Arthur put his cloak around her.

"I am sorry." Arthur said looking into his sister's eyes which were full of hurt.

"Don't apologize. You haven't done anything wrong. It's hard, not knowing what is what and who is family and who isn't," Cameron said

"But you already know," Arthur told her.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked him.

"Blood doesn't make family; it's who you tie yourself with. And when you decided to help my cause you became my family. Things may happen along our journey here, but I will promise you this. You will always be my family, no matter who it is you do or do not love." Arthur told her taking her hand into his larger one.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Cameron told him as she hugged him.

"Are you feeling tired?" Arthur asked as she yawned for the third time within a few minutes of silence.

"I am, would you walk me back to my room?" Cameron questioned him.

"I would," Arthur told her as they headed for the stairs to leave the wall.

"I don't know how you climbed all these stairs with how far along you are," Arthur told her.

"Determination and being hard headed helps," Cameron said with a laugh as they saw Lancelot and one of the tavern whores.

Cameron straightened her back as much as she could and looked away. Arthur noticed her posture and looked to where her eyes were locked.

"Tristan!" Arthur called his scout. "Walk Cameron back to her room and make sure that she gets into bed safely," Arthur asked taking Cameron's hand and putting it onto Tristan's arm.

"Arthur?" Cameron asked.

"Trust me," was all he said before Tristan guided her towards her room.

"What is he up to?" Cameron asked Tristan as he led her to her room as Arthur had bid him to do.

"Come, you need rest," Tristan told her as he turned them in the direction of her quarters since she tried to see what Arthur was going to do with Lancelot.

It was a silent walk to her room since she was too caught up in her thoughts; she almost missed the door to her room.

"Thank you for walking me, even though I am capable of doing so by myself," Cameron said with a small smile.

"Arthur asked and I did as requested," he told her as he hesitantly put a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Your child moves often?" he questioned her.

"Only when I want to sleep but I don't mind, as long as the baby is healthy when it's born," Cameron said moving his hand to lower and to the side slightly so he could feel the strong kick from the baby.

"You wish only for health?" Tristan inquired.

"Health and love with a long life," Cameron said.

"Lancelot should count his stars that you are bearing his child," he told her.

"I only said that my aunt believes it's his," Cameron told him. "But I won't know until the child is born. You deserve to have children as well,"

"I've taken too many lives of men and their sons," Tristan said dropping his hand. "I will leave you to rest,"

"Goodnight Tristan," Cameron said as he shut the door and she sat on her bed and got ready for the night.

When her friend was pregnant at the end of high school, Cameron was right by her side every step of the way, but it felt weird not to have the gesture returned especially since she was the one that had to assist in the delivery when the ambulance didn't get there in time. The woman on the 9-1-1 had talked her through it. It was a scary experience, but to see her friend's face when she saw her son for the first time, it made it all worth it.

As soon as she awoke in the morning, Cameron made herself lost to everyone. She didn't want to be around any of the knights, but knew she couldn't leave the fort because of how far along she was in her unexpected pregnancy. She had to wonder what her mother thought of her now. Unwed and pregnant. Not even in a relationship with the man who knocked her up. She didn't even know whose child it really was.

Cameron smiled as she came upon the stables. Jols had already come and gone when she entered the stables. She went right to spot she did every time. The black stallion had become someone she sought out regularly. She liked life, but was still hurt that no one ever told her who her father was. It just made life more difficult for her.

"She'll become spoiled if you keep that up," a voice said from behind her.

Cameron jumped in surprise.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a pregnant woman," Cameron breathed once she realized it was Tristan that snuck up behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking the grounds. Lancelot came to see you and you weren't in your quarters and he asked everyone to let you know he's looking for you,"

"Maybe I don't want to be found," Cameron murmured as she pet one of the stallions that was in her reach.

"Then you should not pick such an obvious spot,"

"If it is so obvious then why hasn't he found me?" Cameron inquired.

"Because I told him that I had just come from the stables," Tristan smirked. "You really shouldn't be alone,"

"I can take care of myself," she shot back to him.

"So you say," Tristan said as a throat was cleared from the door way.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," a voice said. "And if I am please continue, I'm dying to know how it will end,"

Cameron turned and looked at the voice.

Haley Wilson stood there looking like she had caught the cat going after the canary. Cameron was in utter shock. How was she here? Was there a portal opening? Did she know what was happening? When she found her voice again, she looked at her and slowly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her friend and fellow witch. "How are you here?"

"Because in a time of war, desperate measures are called for." She said vaguely

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a war going around and I couldn't save him. I almost got trapped by a hunter, but I threw him off my trail a while back before casting the spell."

"How did the war break out?"

"I can't say,"

"Why not?"

"Future consequences," the both said at the same time.

"If you knew the answer then why ask?" Haley asked.

"I have a question," a voice said from behind the women.

Haley looked utterly surprised to see the man standing there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: There is a poll on my profile for this story, so please go and look and cast your vote! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
